Le monstre dans l'armoire
by Constancelcd
Summary: Puis, se tournant vers le couple qui avait cessé de hurler devant son geste, elle leur signifia que lorsqu'ils en auraient marre de se comporter comme des sauvages particulièrement isolés de la civilisation, un membre de son personnel les conduirait à son bureau, ou ce pauvre enfant prendrait un goûter.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Comme je suis sensée travailler et corriger un nombre incalculable de copies, je vous ai écrit un petit OS...

Celui-ci est totalement indépendant de tous mes autres écrits, même si mes personnages préférés sont dans la place !

Les personnages et l'imaginaire appartiennent à madame Rowling, le reste sort de mon imagination.

Pour être franche, je considère que cet OS est un échec, il devait être mignon. Et je n'ai pas réussi, enfin pas entièrement. C'est du sérieux.

Merci LILYJEM pour la relecture et les encouragements.

* * *

oOo

En arrivant dans le hall du magasin, Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été appelée. On lui avait juste signifié qu'il y avait un problème avec un client, impliquant un enfant.

Elle avait dévalé l'escalier en refusant d'échafauder des hypothèses forcément horribles, cadenassant son esprit aux élucubrations que n'importe qui aurait fait. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

Et elle avait eu raison en un sens, parce que quoi qu'elle ait pu imaginer, elle n'aurait pas pensé à ça.

Astoria Malfoy en train de hurler sur son époux, rouge de colère, au milieu de la foule des clients, de ses clients, dans son magasin.

Magasin moldu, où les Malfoy n'auraient jamais dû se trouver.

Se rappelant qu'on lui avait parlé d'un enfant, elle chercha autour des deux irresponsables qui se donnaient en spectacle, et son regard s'arrêta sur un petit garçon, très blond, très pâle, et surtout, très en train de pleurer, à gros sanglots bouleversants.

Hermione fendit la foule d'un pas décidé, s'approcha du petit bonhomme et d'un geste assuré (après tout, elle l'avait déjà accompli de nombreuse fois), elle souleva celui qu'elle présumait être le fils de Drago. L'enfant hoqueta dans ses bras avant de s'accrocher à elle et d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de cette femme inconnue mais qui sentait bon.

Puis, se tournant vers le couple qui avait cessé de hurler devant son geste, elle leur signifia que lorsqu'ils en auraient marre de se comporter comme des sauvages particulièrement isolés de la civilisation, un membre de son personnel les conduirait à son bureau, ou ce pauvre enfant prendrait un goûter.

Quelqu'un dans la foule cria « bien dit ! » avant de se mettre à applaudir, et malheureusement, les gens se mirent à rire et à applaudir vigoureusement.

D'une main ferme mais délicate, Hermione cacha le visage de l'enfant dans son cou et monta les escaliers jusqu'à un petit ascenseur privé.

Elle entra dans la cabine et se retourna, juste à temps pour voir les éclairs de colère contenue sortir des yeux de Drago.

Elle serait certainement dans un état critique s'il avait osé faire usage de la magie dans le magasin, mais il avait au moins su garder un semblant de retenu à ce sujet.

Le petit blond qu'elle portait dans les bras avait arrêté de pleurer. Il avait maintenant cette sorte de gros soupir que les enfants ont lorsqu'ils ont fini une crise de larmes. Il avait pris son pouce et semblait confiant, ayant posé sa tête sans contrainte et attendant sans bouger que la dame s'occupe de son cas.

Ce qu'elle fit, en faisant apparaitre sur son bureau du pain et du chocolat, avec un grand verre de grenadine. Elle l'assit sur son beau fauteuil, puis lui demanda son prénom.

-Je m'appelle Scorpius.

-Et quel âge as-tu ?

-Cinq ans. Il montra sa main grande ouverte devant lui, les cinq doigts bien séparés les uns des autres.

-Alors, tu es déjà un grand garçon. J'ai une fille qui a ton âge.

-Elle s'appelle comment ? en posant la question, il avait attrapé le pain et il entreprenait de découper proprement toute la mie, en laissant sur le bord du bureau toute la croûte.

-Elle s'appelle Rose. Veux tu manger proprement s'il te plait ?

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et Scorpius s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche les morceaux de croute.

-Papa aussi dit que je dois tout manger proprement.

-Et est ce qu'il y a une règle sur la bouche pleine ?

-Oups… Mais le petit blond avait eu un petit sourire coquin en disant ça et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

-C'était ton papa et ta maman en bas ?

-Oui ! ils crient toujours quand je dois changer de maison ! Maman aime pas trop venir dans les endroits que papa décide, elle dit que les gens sont bêtes. Mais papa, il fait exprès, il dit que comme ça, pas de magie !

-Oh ! Alors, tu devais aller dans quelle maison là ?

-Celle de papa. Il va être pas très content que vous m'avez pris dans ce bureau.

-On dit « que vous m'ayez pris »… Il ne fallait pas crier dans mon magasin !

-Papa n'a pas crié lui, c'est maman ! Elle crie toujours ! même sur moi !

-Et papa ne crie pas lui ?

-Bah des fois !

Scorpius en répondant avait levé les bras au ciel, tout en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire que c'était normal. Hermione soupira et tira sur ses cheveux pour combattre le début de migraine qu'elle sentait poindre sur le côté de son crâne.

Elle allait reprendre la parole lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez ! Bonjour Drago.

L'homme était venu seul, ce qui ne surprit pas Hermione après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Bonjour madame Granger.

-Weasley, tu le sais très bien !

Il soupira profondément avant de relâcher ses épaules en regardant les miettes de pain répandues sur le mobilier.

-Scorpius, je ne crois pas t'avoir appris à en mettre partout comme ça !

-Pardon papa, c'est les émotions !

L'aplomb de son fils fit lever les sourcils de Drago et plus encore lorsqu'il entendit Hermione pouffer à ses côtés.

-Il te ressemble… cette touche d'insolence…

-Malheureusement, il semble qu'il a beaucoup pris de mes mauvais côtés… Nous allons y aller maintenant.

-Non. Répondit l'enfant. Non, je vais pas avec toi. Je veux voir Rose. Je veux rester avec la dame qui crie pas.

Le visage de Drago pâlit et devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Il mordit ses lèvres et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, autant de signes que ne manqua pas Hermione. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prit la parole.

-Rose est en vacances chez ses grands-parents Scorpius, et je crois que ton papa lui aussi a eu trop d'émotions. Et comme tu m'as dit que lui, il ne crie pas, je pense que tu peux partir avec lui.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Le petit blond se mit à pleurer en silence, le visage penché et les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

Alors Hermione l'attrapa pour qu'il puisse pleurer comme tous les enfants de son âge, dans une position confortable. Elle se tourna vers son ennemi d'enfance, le regard perplexe.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, il est comme ça à chaque fois que je le récupère. A chaque fois, il dit qu'il ne veut plus venir chez moi. Mais il fait une véritable crise de larmes si je lui propose de retourner dans la maison d'Astoria.

-Oh. Dis moi Scorpius, que pense ta maman de la maison de papa ?

-Elle… elle dit… elle dit qu'il y a des monstres dans les armoires ! Et aussi… Elle dit…

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche, comme s'il ne voulait plus parler et se remit à pleurer en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au chemisier de la jeune femme.

-Ok mon chéri, tu me fais un peu mal là. Avec papa, nous allons transplaner d'accord ? je ne te lâche pas.

Elle fit signe à Drago qui se saisit de son bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans un bureau de taille moyenne, avec deux espaces de travail bien distincts, l'un recouvert de paperasse et l'autre plus ou moins rangé. Au milieu, un petit canapé deux places ou elle posa le petit garçon en faisant signe à son père de le rejoindre. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

Drago profita du moment pour prendre son petit garçon dans les bras et le berça en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Il jura dans une langue étrangère lorsqu'il vit entrer dans le bureau ses meilleurs ennemis.

-Salut Malfoy ! Lança le roux d'un air pressé. Désolé de ne pas rester prendre des nouvelles, mais je suis sur un truc et puis, de toute façon, tu as Hermione, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude !

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte, il avait juste pris sa cape.

Le brun lui, avait tiré une chaise en face de l'homme et de son fils. Il scrutait avec attention la manière dont les deux étaient agrippé l'un à l'autre. Harry soupira, retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, puis tout en les remettant, il demanda : « Comment vas-tu Drago ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il cherchait dans quelle branche de la justice travaillait Potter, afin de comprendre pourquoi Hermione l'avait conduit dans ce bureau avec Scorpius.

-ça va mal Potter, comme tu l'imagines. Je ne serai pas là sinon.

-Mmmh. Tu sais que je travaille pour le département de la justice ? précisément sur les affaires qui concernent des enfants.

-Je me doute que Granger ne m'a pas fait transplaner ici pour rien. En revanche, j'ai besoin qu'elle me dise pourquoi elle l'a fait.

-Malfoy ! La situation ne peut pas durer. Ton fils m'explique que tu donnes rendez-vous à sa mère dans des lieux publiques moldus pour éviter des scènes trop graves, il panique en parlant de sa mère et de ses histoires et il a peur de rentrer chez toi ! quelque chose ne va pas ! et quelqu'un doit entendre ton fils ! sinon il finira cinglé.

-Et pourquoi Potter ?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en lui, et toi aussi.

-Moi aussi ? dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Toi aussi. La preuve. Et Hermione le montra assis sur le canapé, aussi détendu qu'il pouvait l'être avec son fils somnolant dans les bras.

Un énorme soupir collectif vint résonner dans la pièce.

Harry remercia sa meilleure amie et celle-ci repartit régler d'autre affaires moins difficiles en remerciant le ciel d'avoir une famille équilibrée où faire grandir ses enfants.

-Comment vas-tu procéder ? je peux te donner mes souvenirs, mais lui, c'est un petit garçon…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons des procédures pour eux. Tu vas devoir porter plainte. Sinon, tu seras considéré comme responsable aussi.

Drago ferma les yeux. Harry lui laissa le temps d'encaisser avant de commencer à l'interroger sur son couple, sa vie de famille et la séparation en cours.

Et Drago, pour la première fois depuis des années, accepta de lâcher prise. Il raconta les années difficiles avec Astoria, de pire en pire à chaque nouvel anniversaire de leur fils. La séparation inévitable, pour essayer de sortir l'enfant de l'ambiance malsaine, les crises de jalousie, de colère. Le chantage pour avoir l'enfant chez elle, toute seule, un week-end sur deux. Le retour des pipis au lit et des caprices incompréhensibles. Les terreurs nocturnes. Et enfin, la dispute monumentale dans le magasin de Hermione. Les hurlements de cette femme à propos de la supposé débilité de son fils. Sa colère froide, profonde, en voyant que le petit garçon entendait et voyait tout ce que sa mère pouvait dire d'horrible sur lui.

Harry avait depuis longtemps jeté un sort sur Scorpius pour qu'il ne se réveille pas et qu'il n'entende rien. Et Drago en s'en apercevant avait déposé le petit garçon à ses côtés pour pouvoir respirer un peu mieux et gérer la crise de panique qu'il sentait venir.

En riant amèrement, il fit remarquer à Harry qu'il n'en avait pas fait depuis la fin de la guerre. Qu'avant, la seule personne capable de provoquer cela, c'était Jedusort.

Harry ouvrit officiellement un dossier, et y glissa la transcription de l'entretien. Il recueilli les souvenirs de Malfoy en respectant scrupuleusement le protocole. Puis, il réveilla l'enfant et lui donna un verre de jus de fruits. Drago avait donné son accord pour qu'une potion y soit versée. Une sorte de veritaserum pour enfant avait dit Harry, et Drago avait hoché la tête en se rappelant d'une publication sur le sujet.

Le soir, lorsque Ginny rentra chez elle, elle fut surprise par le silence dans la maison. Il y aurai du y avoir des bruits d'enfants et des plaintes de l'homme de sa vie. Impressionnée par l'ambiance, elle avança jusqu'au salon et découvrit les jambes étendues de son mari, suivi de son torse allongé sur le canapé. Une bouteille de wiskey pur feu sur la table basse et un verre encore plein.

-Ta journée a été si horrible que ça ? demanda t'elle en faisant disparaitre le wiskey qu'il ne boirait pas.

-Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. Les enfants sont chez tes parents.

-Oh. A ce point la alors.

Elle souleva les jambes de Harry, s'assit à ses pieds, et posa ses grandes jambes sur elle.

-Nous avons notre soirée alors. Tu veux en parler ?

-Hermione m'a amené Malfoy. Et son fils. Et leur horrible histoire. Horrible.

-Malfoy ? Drago ?

Elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée en un bref coup de baguette.

-Lui-même. J'ai utilisé la potion pour enfant sur son fils. Je vais changer de métier pour ne plus jamais entendre des choses pareils. Je ne peux rien dire, parce que je dois rester professionnel, mais ce petit garçon à vu et entendu des choses atroces. Drago a vomi dans mon bureau. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça. Sa femme est folle.

-Son petit garçon a subit des choses ou il a « juste » vu et entendu ?

-Grace à Merlin, elle ne s'en est pas prise à lui physiquement.

Harry se redressa et fit un sourire à sa femme.

-Scorpius veut absolument rencontrer Rose et revoir « la dame qui sent bon » ! Drago était tout rouge quand son fils a dit ça ! c'était drôle.

Un long silence régna dans le salon, un silence agréable entre deux personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Un silence qui permit à Harry de se reprendre et à Ginny de réfléchir à la déclaration de Harry.

-Tu veux vraiment changer de métier ?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'y pense. On va chercher les enfants ?


	2. Chapter 2

Attention, ça n'est **définitivement pas** une histoire joyeuse, elle est même carrément triste !

Je me devais de publier un second chapitre, pour clore le récit.

J'espère avoir corriger toutes les fautes, mais hélas, je suis certaine qu'il en reste, mille excuses.

* * *

Les journaux avaient fait leurs choux gras dès qu'ils avaient eu vent de la procédure lancée par Drago contre son épouse. Les pires élucubrations étaient parues, absolument tout et n'importe quoi pourvu que ça fasse vendre. Heureusement pour Scorpius, son père avait eu l'intelligence de le placer hors de la tempête, dans la même école que Rose Weasley, chez les moldus. Une jeune fille au pair venait le chercher tous les jours et le ramenait chez lui, auprès de Drago qui avait obtenu une garde exclusive provisoire.

Hermione avait la charge de le récupérer tous les midis pour le déjeuner. Harry ne le voyait surtout pas, tenant à rester loin des Malfoy tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que son témoignage ne serait pas demandé par l'une ou l'autre des parties.

OoO

Astoria avait hurlé dans le grand hall du ministère. Les aurors de permanence avaient fait venir d'urgence des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste afin de la prendre en charge. La plupart des membres du magenmagot avaient décidé à ce moment-là que la femme était folle et que l'enfant serait mieux chez son père, même si les lois que le jeune Potter avaient fait voter les obligeaient à tenir une audience en bonne et due forme.

Mais Drago ne s'était pas attendu à être convoqué à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller et avait d'abord ignoré les courriers. Il n'avait pourtant rien pu faire lorsqu'un membre du personnel était venu en personne pour l'obliger à se présenter à la convocation, avec une commission stipulant que son absence serait mentionnée au magenmagot.

Alors, après avoir poussé un long soupir, il avait pris sa cape, pris sa baguette et avait suivi l'homme, le cœur au bord des lèvres, en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.

Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

Elle était là, assise sur un fauteuil dans la salle de repos, le visage serein, calme, presque souriant. Le visage du début de leur mariage, avant qu'elle ne commence à être en colère. Le visage d'avant Scorpius.

-Elle est sous traitement, un traitement plutôt lourd mais qui supprime les crises et les délires.

-Attendez, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Drago, ahuri, en se tournant vers le médicomage.

-Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas lu mes courriers…

Drago rougi légèrement avant de reconnaitre d'un bref signe de tête que non, il ne les avait pas lus.

Alors, le médecin le conduisit à son bureau et le fit asseoir. Puis il exposa calmement les troubles graves de la jeune femme.

-Votre épouse souffre d'une psychose. C'est très rare chez les sorciers, et déjà peu courant chez les moldus. C'est une psychose puerpérale. Normalement, prise en charge, la maladie est gérée dans les premiers mois de vie de l'enfant et puis la vie reprend son cours. Mais chez votre épouse, comme rien n'a été fait, elle a évolué. Si je puis me permettre, je trouve particulièrement ironique que votre très « sang pure » épouse souffre d'une maladie moldue.

-De quoi souffre-t-elle ?

-Votre femme est schizophrène. C'est une maladie psychique ou la personnalité s'effondre. Le malade a du mal à faire face aux changements, à utiliser ses capacités intellectuelles.

Chez Astoria, la maladie se développe en symptômes tels que des hallucinations, un appauvrissement affectif. Cela signifie qu'elle voit et entend des choses que personne d'autre ne perçoit. Et elle s'éloigne de ses proches parce qu'elle ne parvient pas à établir de lien. C'est une maladie cruelle, particulièrement dans son cas, car un traitement précoce aurait pu lui permettre de rester dans une certaine réalité. La plupart des gens auraient pu ne rien voir. Mais là…

-Ca fait cinq ans… cinq ans de souffrance pour tout le monde et personne n'a rien vu… je n'ai rien vu. Et mon fils …

Le médicomage regarda avec compassion l'homme en face de lui. Il était pâle, un peu plus que d'habitude. Il avait eu l'air hagard pendant une trentaine de secondes mais à présent, on pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau en train de faire face aux multiples possibilités avant de faire les choix qui seraient certainement les meilleurs. Les Malfoy étaient connus pour leur extraordinaire sens de la stratégie et il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que la stratégie allait s'appliquer à la situation actuelle.

Et en effet, après quelques minutes de silence, Drago releva la tête et demanda les options à envisager pour l'avenir.

-Nous allons la garder ici pendant quelque temps, pour la stabiliser. Puis, il faudra envisager de la placer dans un centre spécialisé. Le problème étant que les maladies psychiques sont rares et que nous n'avons que l'aile de Sainte Mangouste actuellement côté sorcier.

Drago eu une pensée pour les parents de Londubat. Il secoua la tête d'un air dubitatif.

-Je vais chercher une solution, même si en attendant, il faudra bien envisager cette option. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

Il se leva et se tourna pour partir.

Le médecin le trouva vieux dans le mouvement qu'il fit pour ouvrir la porte, mais après un clignement d'œil, il retrouva devant lui un homme fier et impassible. Avec juste une petite ride amère au coin des lèvres.

OoO

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de hurler immédiatement jeune homme ! s'exclama Hermione, faisant face à une colère complétement irrationnelle de Scorpius. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Rose s'était mise à chantonner une comptine et le petit garçon s'était mis à hurler et à frapper tous les enfants autour de lui. Comme Drago était injoignable, l'institutrice l'avait appelé elle.

-Tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas mon chéri, et pour cela, tu dois arrêter de crier. Est-ce que tu as peur ?

L'enfant s'arrêta brutalement pour regarder avec surprise cette surprenante femme qui n'avait pas décidé de l'enfermer dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il prit son pouce, avant de le retirer de sa bouche aussi vite en se remettant à pleurer.

-Tu peux sucer ton pouce Scorpius, je ne vais pas me fâcher. Aller, on va chez moi, on va attendre ton papa.

Avec le petit garçon au bout du bras, elle mit vingt minutes à rentrer chez elle. Mais elle ne se formalisa pas, elle ne parla pas, ne posa aucune question. Aussitôt passé le seuil de la maison, elle envoya un patronus à Drago, pour lui dire de venir chercher son fils chez elle. Puis elle sortit le pain et le chocolat, la grenadine, et fit asseoir l'enfant à la table de la cuisine.

Pendant qu'il émiettait son pain, elle se fit un thé. Et lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle s'assit en face de la petite personne blonde et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu as eu peur ?

-Oui.

Et Scorpius reprit son pain et continua son opération de séparation de la croûte et de la mie avec concentration. Au moment ou Hermione allait le relancer, il reprit.

-C'est maman qui chante ça. Quand elle me gronde. Elle dit pas les vrais paroles. Elle dit que le monstre doit dormir dans l'armoire, comme ça, on le voit plus. Et après elle me cache dans le noir.

-Est-ce que tu connais les vraies paroles mon chéri ?

-Oui.

-Rose ne connait pas autre chose que les vraies paroles. Elle ne voulait pas te faire peur tu sais. Ici, nous t'aimons beaucoup et tu ne dormiras jamais dans une armoire.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Pour de vrai. Fini ton goûter et ramasse les miettes. Après tu iras te reposer sur le canapé en attendant papa.

Dès que l'enfant fut sorti de la cuisine, la jeune femme posa le front sur la surface froide de la table.

OoO

-Ron, un message pour toi.

Harry tendit un parchemin froissé à son meilleur ami et collègue. Celui-ci le prit en fronçant les sourcils, il venait de reconnaitre l'écriture de son épouse et en général, il ne découlait rien de bon lorsqu'elle se donnait la peine de lui écrire.

-Oh merde ! s'exclama-t-il en attirant l'attention de Harry. C'est le fils Malfoy, il a fait une crise à l'école. Sa mère est complétement barge…

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Weasley ! asséna Malfoy en rentrant sans frapper dans le bureau. Il posa sa cape sur une chaise et se laissa littéralement tomber dans le petit canapé.

-Euh bonjour Malfoy ? demanda perplexe Ron.

-Je suis pas sûr que « bonjour » soit le terme approprié. Et tu sais pourquoi ? parce que tu as raison, ma femme est folle. Je venais te voir Potter, je vais abandonner les poursuites, ça ne sert à rien.

-Attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis qu'elle est folle ? interrogea Harry, perplexe devant l'attitude de Drago.

Drago Malfoy n'était vraiment pas en forme, se disaient les deux amis, en voyant l'homme affalé sur le canapé, sa cape froissée en dessous de lui et les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il avait passé un millier de fois sa main dedans. Ce qui était probablement le cas réalisa Harry en le voyant faire à l'instant. Il avait pris dix ans en seulement quelques jours, sa peau était grise et ses yeux cernés. Harry réalisa qu'en effet, la journée n'avait pas dû être bonne, la période était mauvaise et le blond, malgré toutes ses prétentions était humain.

-J'ai vu un médicomage aujourd'hui. J'en sors même. Et ma femme est folle. Elle est malade, une maladie moldue, elle est schizophrène.

Ron se tourna vers Harry mais celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il expliquerai plus tard. Drago poursuivi.

-Si j'avais su quoi voir, quoi regarder, elle pouvait s'en sortir avec un traitement. Les gens n'auraient même rien su. Mais j'ai rien vu et maintenant, j'ai un fils traumatisé et une femme folle. Une femme qui ne pourra plus jamais s'occuper de son fils et qui ne pourra même pas revenir vivre à la maison. Quand je l'ai vu, elle avait l'air bien, tellement bien depuis si longtemps… mais elle ne m'a même pas vu, pas regardé, elle est ailleurs. Alors j'arrête les poursuites, parce que sinon, il faudrait me poursuivre moi-même avec, non ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard consterné.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu disais que ma femme est folle Weasley ? demanda Drago en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

-Ton fils a fait une « crise de panique ». Hermione est allé le chercher à l'école. Tu n'as pas eu son patronus ?

-Non… enfin j'en sais rien, j'avoue que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal en sortant de Sainte Mangouste. Il est chez vous ?

-Oui. Aller, on y va, de toute façon je vais devoir aller chercher Rosie.

Harry prit note de reconvoquer Malfoy et ouvrit un autre dossier pendant que les deux autres mettaient leurs capes puis sortaient du bureau.

En arrivant devant la maison des Weasley, Drago se surprit à apprécier la demeure, une maison moldue au départ, certainement, avec cette architecture tellement typique, le bow window et le petit jardin vert devant.

-Vous n'avez pas de chien ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers son hôte.

-Haha ! non ! on a déjà parfois du mal à gérer nos enfants, il ne faudrait plus que ça !

Et il éclata de rire en regardant ses poches pour trouver ses clefs. Mais la porte s'ouvrit seule et un petit garçon blond regarda les deux hommes côte à côte.

-Comment vas-tu mon fils ? demanda Drago en s'approchant de lui.

Et le petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras avec tellement de force qu'il tomba à la renverse, dans les jambes de Ron qui ne s'était pas méfié.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir couché son fils dans un pyjama propre, Drago décida de faire le point. Il savait qu'il allait lui falloir prendre des décisions, certaines ne seraient pas confortables et il lui fallait être bien au point sur tout. Il ne pourrait pas affronter le monde sans certitude, sans le maximum de contrôle. Actuellement, il avait perdu toutes ses certitudes et par conséquent, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Or, cela devait cesser. Un Malfoy contrôle son environnement et ses émotions, rien ne le submerge.

Il entreprit de faire une liste. Et au matin, son plan d'action était en place. Après avoir fait moult recommandation à la jeune fille au pair, il transplanna.

Le manoir Greengrass n'avait pas changé. Il avait l'espoir que ses habitants, eux, aient fait les efforts pour devenir de meilleures personnes. Mais il savait reconnaitre quand il se berçait d'illusions.

Le meilleur indice étant quand même que personne n'avait pris la peine de le contacter au moment du scandale, et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe depuis qu'Astoria était à l'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvrit tout de même devant lui et un elfe le conduisit au salon. Le patriarche ne se leva pas, mais il fit signe à son gendre de s'asseoir.

-Je pense que vous êtes là pour que j'accepte de reprendre ma fille à ma charge.

-En fait, non. Je suis là pour vous informer que votre fille est malade. Et qu'elle ne va ni guérir, ni mourir.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Votre fille souffre d'une maladie rare chez les sorciers, elle n'a plus vraiment conscience de la réalité. C'est une maladie psychique et elle va finir ses jours dans un hôpital.

Le silence qui suivit dura longtemps. Le vieil homme ne bougeait pas. Il respirait à peine et Drago devina que s'il ne s'était pas levé, c'était certainement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

-Voilà ma décision.

Monsieur Greengrass leva sa baguette et un parchemin apparut sur la table basse.

-Prenez le mon garçon.

Drago s'en saisi et vit une sorte de contrat. Le chef de famille avait fait en sorte de ne léser personne.

-Vous voulez reprendre la charge de votre fille ? s'exclama Drago, surpris de ce choix.

-Je veux vous en libérer. Vous êtes jeune. Et je ne fais pas ça gratuitement. Je vous libère de votre contrat, mais vous payez pour son entretien. Nous connaissons des « maisons » ou elle pourrait être admise. Elles sont chères.

-Je veux un droit de regard sur le lieu où elle ira vivre. Je veux qu'elle soit bien traitée. Elle a assez souffert maintenant.

-Je ne vous voyais pas comme quelqu'un de sentimental.

-C'est de la culpabilité.

Après avoir fait les modifications sur le parchemin, les deux hommes signèrent et instantanément, le lien magique reliant Astoria et Drago se brisa, reformant celui qui liait la femme à son père.

Malfoy se leva et repartit, sans un mot de plus.

OoO

Scorpius regarda la toute petite foule présente autour de cette femme. La plupart des gens n'étaient même pas de ses amis au départ. En fait, les plus vieux étaient là pour son père et les plus jeunes pour lui.

Il avait finalement peu de souvenirs d'elle. Il se souvenait du noir, de la gigantesque armoire dans laquelle il avait dormis plus d'une fois et des cris. Des hurlements. « Le monstre dans l'armoire, il est là le monstre ! » et elle criait cette phrase partout dans la maison.

Donc, il avait comme un pincement au cœur en voyant que maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'elle le prenne normalement dans ses bras, et qu'elle lui chante les comptines pour enfant avec les bonnes paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pourrait plus. Et il ne savait pas s'il était triste où soulagé. Un peu des deux lui aurait dit madame Weasley. Son mari aurait haussé les épaules avant de faire apparaitre tous les plis de son visage dans un bon grand sourire, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Potter (Harry, Scorpius, Harry !) lui, aurait pris le temps de réfléchir avant de lui sortir une analyse pertinente mais incompréhensible. Mais ça aurai marché, il se serai senti mieux.

Seulement là, il devait paraitre un petit garçon triste. Oh, il y arrivait bien, enfin, presque tout le monde voyait en lui de la tristesse, mais les proches, ceux qui le connaissent bien, ceux là ne sont pas dupes.

Parce qu'en vérité, il sait que dès cette après-midi, la vie va reprendre exactement comme avant. Sa mère était déjà une ombre, maintenant elle sera un fantôme. Mais ça ne changera rien, il ira avec ses amis sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures. Et il entrera enfin à Poudlard.

Drago donna une tape au bras de son fils et le jeune garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de comprendre. C'était son tour de jeter la poignée de terre sèche qu'il avait à la main. Ce qu'il fit avant de retenir le geste de s'essuyer la main sur son pantalon. Son père aurait désapprouvé.

D'un coup de baguette, le mage combla la fosse et fit apparaitre une belle pierre grise.

Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, épouse et mère.


End file.
